Manticoran Peerage
The Manticoran Peerage was a system of titles of nobility in the Star Kingdom of Manticore. The term was used to refer both collectively to the entire body of titles, and individually to a specific title. The holder of such a title was referred to as a peer of the realm, or simply a peer. The system of peerage was created by the original settlers of the planet Manticore after the Great Plague of the late 15th Century PD. With the colony floundering, Manticore desperately needed new blood, but the original colonists feared to lose control over their own colony if thousands of new colonists came; so, before opening Manticore to immigration, they rewrote the constitution, establishing a constitutional monarchy. ( , ) The original colonists, who were owners of large estates all over the planet, acquired noble titles and became the hereditary aristocracy of the new Star Kingdom of Manticore. During the mid-16th Century PD, there were fifty members of the Peerage, descended from the fifty original investors in the Manticore colony (fifty-one, counting the House of Winton/the Royal Family). (MA1) The Royal Black Book contained an official listing of the Manticoran nobility, while peer families were described in detail in Clarke's Peerage. ( ) Known Peerages Duchies *Grand Duchy of Basilisk *Grand Duchy of Gryphon *Grand Duchy of Manticore *Grand Duchy of Sphinx *Duchy of Burgundy *Duchy of Cromarty *Duchy of Gray Water *Duchy of Harrington *Duchy of High Sligo *Duchy of Madison *Duchy of New Bern *Duchy of New Madrid *Duchy of New Texas *Duchy of Shadow Vale *Duchy of Waltham *Duchy of West Wind *Duchy of Winter Mount *Duchy of Winton-Henke *Duchy of Winton-Serisburg Marquessates *Marquessate of New Dublin Earldoms *Earldom of Acton *Earldom of Adair Hollow *Earldom of Breakwater *Earldom of Broken Cliff *Earldom of Calvingdell *Earldom of Carinthia *Earldom of Chillon *Earldom of Dapplelake *Earldom of Fairburn *Earldom of Frampton *Earldom of Fraser *Earldom of Gold Peak *Earldom of Gray Hill *Earldom of Greatgap *Earldom of Green Vale *Earldom of Greenlake *Earldom of Harrington *Earldom of High Garnet *Earldom of Howell *Earldom of Maiden Hill *Earldom of Mailey *Earldom of Middlehill *Earldom of Mourncreek *Earldom of Mortenson *Earldom of New Dijon *Earldom of New Kiev *Earldom of North Hollow *Earldom of Seaview *Earldom of Summercross *Earldom of Sydon *Earldom of Tanith Hill *Earldom of Tannerman *Earldom of Thompson *Earldom of the Tor *Earldom of Three Pines *Earldom of White Haven Baronies *Barony of Alb *Barony of Big Sky *Barony of Bellisle *Barony of Castle Rock *Barony of Coldwater *Barony of Crown Oak *Barony of Crystal Pine *Barony of Eastwood *Barony of Grantville *Barony of Greater Windcombe *Barony of High Ridge *Barony of Hightower *Barony of Jurgenson *Barony of Low Delhi *Barony of Medusa *Barony of Morncreek *Barony of New Dallas *Barony of New Madrid *Barony of Novaya Tyumen *Barony of Rearson *Barony of Seawell *Barony of Selleck *Barony of Stallman *Barony of Styler *Barony of Tweenriver *Barony of White Sand *Barony of White Springs *Barony of Winterfall *Barony of Yellow Oak *Barony of Zivonik Peerages of unknown rank *Altamont *Angevin *Ayre *Gifford *Greenriver *LeBrun *Weatherfell *Zidaru References Category:Noble Houses .